Lazy, but Pure
by blottedinks
Summary: Waking up and suddenly realizing that not only you are the sister to a lazy ass ninja, but you're also a kunoichi as well as a miko! But such is the life of Kagome Higurashi... InuxNaru crossover - DISCONTINUED -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sunlight streamed through the open window of the hospital room 805. Birds chirped happily and one perched itself on the window sill, singing its morning song. The soft beeping of hospital machines droned out the sound of the birds' chirping, but it woke up a teenaged girl from her deep slumber her chocolate orbs reluctantly opened glanced around wearily, panic rising deep within her.

She noticed that she was no longer in a forest, surrounded by trees and hordes of demons, slashing and roaring. She was in a mysterious place, but a safe one, enclosed by bright white walls and surrounded by machines. _Where am I? What is this place? _The girl thought.

Her memories were a mere memory. She could remember nothing…nothing at all. Her mind was clouded with faint visions, nothing more.

She slowly forced herself up, but she quickly laid back down when an excruciating pain shot through her body from her stomach and her back. The pain was unbearable, and she seemed to be so fragile. But when she looked down at her hands, she bore neither bruises nor scratches. _What is this?! Where am I?_ She thought, completely bewildered.

A woman walked in. The girl assumed that she was the nurse. The nurse was surprised to see her awake, "Ah, so you're awake Miss Kagome," she said in a cheery tone.

At first she didn't see the blonde hair of the nurse. What she saw was the spitting image of her former nemesis and incarnation. "K…Kikyo?!" she exclaimed. Then the illusion disappeared, leaving a woman who definitely looked a lot different than Kikyo.

The woman cleared her throat and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Kagome. "Wait! Who are you? And how did you know my name?!" she demanded.

"A young man with white ears atop his head walked in covered with blood, and he told us before he died. And if you didn't know, you are in the hospital of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," she replied.

At the mention of the man, she turned pale. "Inu…Inuyasha…he died?" The nurse nodded. Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from crying. _Well, now at least he got his wish to be with Kikyo_, she thought.

"Well, can you tell me why I am hospitalized?" She demanded angrily.

"You have lost a large amount of blood, and you had a hole in your stomach and a gash on your back that will result in being a scar later. We couldn't heal it all the way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go check on the other patients." She bowed and left Kagome to her misery.

She sighed and sat up, slipping off the covers. The pain had partially gone away, and she slipped on her brown shoes at the foot of the bed. When she stood up, she felt like she hadn't walked for months, which was sort of true. She took a first steps and almost fell flat on her face.

_I'm so unstable!_ Kagome thought balancing herself on the bed post. She tired to get her legs to work again.

As soon as she was able to walk without having to clutch the bed post for support, she limped out of the room and down the hallway. A doctor came from a room and spotted her, "Hey! You shouldn't be up!"

"I've been her too long and it's sickening me!" She snapped. "I am out of here!" Kagome pushed the front door of the hospital open and stepped into the sunshine and fresh air for the first time in two months.

Walking down the street, a pink-haired girl noticed her and slowly made her way towards her. "Oh, so you've recovered already? Great, now we can see Tsunade-sama," she said, giving the stacks of books she carried to a nurse who had just walked out. "Follow me." She said and started walking.

Kagome unsteadily limped after her as she led her to a colossal red building. She glanced around, astonished by what she saw. _This is so not Tokyo!_ She thought.

The girl helped her inside and up a couple of flights of stairs. They stopped in front of a maroon colored door and the girl rapped on it. "Come in," a strict feminine voice floated through the door.

The girl opened the door and walked in. She said, "Tsunade-sama, she has woken up and has just gotten out of the hospital."

Kagome saw the blonde woman seated at a circular desk. She wore a green and white robe, and what was most astonishing was the size of her breasts. They were like five times as big as hers!

In the room two other people stood. One was a blond headed boy and the other was a raven- haired boy. They both looked in their mid teens.

She looked at both boys up and down. She was most surprised at the blonde's outfit and how…orange it was. She glanced at the other boy, who's outfit was not the type to stand out, but it was definitely casual.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you may leave now." The girl said sharply, bringing Kagome's attention from the boys. The two headed towards the door, the boy with raven hair passed Kagome without a second thought, but the other boy stared at her with wonder before he disappeared.

She glanced from the closing door to the woman with the oversized cleavage. She blurted out suddenly, "I don't belong here! I want to go home to Mom, Sota, and Jii-chan!"

The woman whom the pink-haired girl called Tsunade calmly looked at her and stated, "You are home. You just don't remember your lazy ass brother or this place, missing for so many years… Your name is not Kagome Higurashi, but Kagome Nara. You'll find more about your brother tomorrow."

She leaned over and opened a drawer and tossed Kagome what looked like a metal plate with blue fabric with a strange symbol carved into it. "It's a Konoha hitai-ate, just so people don't think you're a trespasser. It's obvious you aren't a villager. Now, I am sure you'll need these," she said, tossing Kagome a ring of silver keys, "and Sakura will show you where you'll live."

Kagome blinked, everything was happening so fast. She didn't understand any of it, well yet. She felt her head spin with question and the thought of her name.

Sakura nodded to Tsunade and tapped Kagome on the shoulder and started to the door. Kagome snapped from her thoughts and followed her slowly.

Helping her down the stairs, and helping her out the door and heading towards the apartment district Kagome would be in, Sakura sighed. "So, your name is Sakura, right?" Kagome asked, not noticing her sigh.

"Yes, that's my name. Here we are!" She said brightly, approaching an apartment. She made sure Kagome had gone up the stairs before leaving her to explore her new home. Kagome watched as she walked away from where she was, then she turned the key in the key hole and opened the unlocked door.

_She seems nice enough. But what about the pink hair? Is that natural or did she dye it?_ Kagome wondered. She walked in and turned on the lights. She looked around and precipitously, memories flowed into her mind, as if she had had amnesia.

"This room, this place," she said, her eyes widening. "It's like my old room…" she closed the door, locked it and then threw herself onto the bed.

The apartment space was pretty large for an apartment. The floor was covered with six tatami mats and the walls were a cream color. There was a kitchen, a shower and a bathroom and a large window too.

"My brother, eh? Nara Shikamaru…she told me he was a lazy ass, and I bet he is. I wonder what he's doing now…" her voice faded away as she felt her eyes closing.

Before her eyes closed fully she reopened them and sat up. She walked over to the closet and changed out of her school clothes into different clothes. She shut off the light and dropped onto the comfortable bed, and was soon fast asleep, waiting for tomorrow, and what news it would bring.

Tomorrow, the truth about her would be unraveled.

XXXXXX

**Okay! I am bringing this story back! And please people R&R! I hope you like it again!**

**INK**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lazy, but Pure**_

_**Chapter Two- Information**_

Kagome groaned inwardly at the obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock that rested on a small brown table near the head of her bed. She let out a low groan and turned over, switching off the noise to give her a few more minutes of needed sleep.

Silence clouded the room, not that Kagome minded. "Guess I should get up." She told herself aloud before pulling back the covers and sitting up. It took a moment for her deep brown eyes to adjust to the dim room. She squinted them, trying to make out her surroundings. "Who shut the blinds?" She asked irritably, twisting her body around and pulling back the cream colored blinds that managed to block out the bright sun.

A smile crept on her face as two brown birds fluttered passed the window. "Beautiful day... just like...home.." She paused, the smile fading. _Home..._ The word echoed in the back of her mind. What was home? _Where_ was home? She hardly knew what the word 'home' meant anymore. She shook her head lightly, there was no time to wonder, she needed answers, and she needed them now.

Gathering the various things she needed for a shower, Kagome quickly turned on the hot water, undressing from her dirty school uniform she stepped in, using the products that Sakura, probably, left for her to use to wash up.

Working the shampoo out of her hair Kagome rinsed one more time before turning off the water and opening the clear door to step outside. _I have to remember to thank Sakura for the stuff she left. _

Slipping on a new shirt and a new skirt Kagome looked around. "Ah, where did I put those shoes?!" She wondered, spotting them near the door. She quickly walked over to them, pulling them on. The clock ticked 7:00 exactly and there was a loud knock at the door.

"Coming!" Kagome called, standing quickly and unlocking the door, opening it. "Oh, hey Sakura." She greeted the pink-haired girl with a smile.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted cheerfully, smiling back. Her eyes scanned Kagome for a moment before continuing. "Looks like you're already ready, mind coming with me? Tsunade-sama said she wanted to see you."

"Yea, was up early." Kagome shook her head. "I don't mind, I wanted to ask a few things anyways." Kagome stepped out of the house, locking the door after her. "Well, lead the way." She told Sakura who merely nodded and turned around walking down the steps and turning right down the paved road.

"It's quiet..." Kagome observed as she turned right with Sakura, taking the short cut to the Tower.

"Yea it is, it's rare that it's this quiet. People should be coming out soon. It'll get louder in an hour or so." Sakura estimated, turning down another road. "Tell me if I am going too fast, we have to be aware of your injuries."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The whole in her stomach had begun to heal already but it was painful to stand up straight so being slightly hunched over was the way Kagome had to walk around till it was healed. "I'm fine." She said tersely, restraining herself from snapping at the 14 year-old girl. "This is nothing..." _I've seen worse_. She added to herself, going quiet after that.

Going through a few more turns and a straight road the large, tall, red and white building formed into view. "Wow.." She breathed, surprised at the detail that was carefully shown in the sides and front of the building.

"Nice isn't it?" Sakura looked back slightly, smiling, heading into the building.

"Yea it's nice, kinda close to the building I used to see in Tokyo, just not as... detailed I guess." She shrugged, not able to find the right word she was looking for. Sakura didn't reply to what she had said, heading up the first flight of stairs they met.

She climbed the first five steps, looking back occasionally to see if Kagome was doing alright. She giggled at the way Kagome focused on the step, hobbling up the best she could without upsetting her injuries. _Gawd this is harder than it looks. _She grumbled to herself hunching her upper body over slightly trying to stop the sharp pain that issued from the wound from each step she took.

Sakura giggled again and turned around, jogging down the steps carefully. "Here, let me help." She ducked under Kagome's right arm, bringing it around her neck. "Is that better?" Sakura checked with her, steadying herself and getting Kagome's arm in a comfortable position for her to hold.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, perfect." She gave a small smile and headed up the stairs again with Sakura's support this time, which made wobbling a whole lot easier than before.

"So this woman, Tsunade, right? What is she to you guys? I mean... everyone seems to respect her, a lot. Is she like a feudal lord or something?" Kagome asked quietly, her eyes on the ground.

"Feudal Lord? Um kinda if you want to put it that way. But here in Konoha she's called the 'Hokage'."

"Ho..kage?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Fire Shadow? What does _that_ have to do with anything?" She asked curiously, still not quite able to wrap her mind around the whole 'Hokage' thing.

Sakura laughed. "I'll have to explain that later, we're here." They stopped in front of a cream colored door and with Sakura's free hand she knocked on the door. A 'come in' was shouted from the other side and Sakura opened it.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama! It took a little longer than I thought." Sakura apologized quickly, reaching back and closing the door with her free hand.

Tsunade rose her head from staring down at her paperwork. She gave a small yawn and leaned back in her chair. "It's okay. I forgot about Kagome's wounds, I had a feeling you might not be here on time. But you're here now and that's all that matters." She smiled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She bowed slightly. Kagome looking from Sakura to Tsunade, wondering if she was going to ask the questions or if Tsunade was gonna ask them. She sighed, all she _did_ want were some answers.

As if sensing Kagome's thoughts Tsunade spoke up. "Kagome. I know you're here for answers..." She bent down, opening one of the drawers on her desk and grabbed a file. "But before you can ask anything, I think you should review your file. This is only your second time being here, so this might help some." She held out the manila folder to her.

Kagome blinked. "Only my second time? How is that possible? I don't remember anything and I've been fighting with Inu-Yasha to gather the sacred jewel shards before Naraku can get a hold of them all!" She blurted out, obviously confused again. She took the file from Tsunade and opened it." Her eyes scanned the first document.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Read it out loud, I think Sakura wants to know what's going on." She laughed under her breath at the curious expression on her apprentices face.

"Huh? Oh okay, sorry." Kagome apologized quickly. Her eyes followed to the top of the page. She read aloud. "Name: Kagome Higurashi. Age: 13. Rank Status: Unknown..." Kagome paused. "Tsunade-sama. Mostly all my information is unknown and there is only a brief bio on me here. Shouldn't Sakura-chan just read it herself?" She asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "If she wants to. I haven't picked up that file in a while so I forgot the information in it, but since you're here again you should be getting a new file and there will be multiple tests to make sure you really _are_ a ninja and what your chakra nature is." Tsunade watched the hand-off of the file after she finished what she was saying.

"Um.. okay but I still don't quite understand. What is chakra? In this world there is something other than physical energy?" A hint of surprise glazed Kagome's tone. "Oh! And am I related to this... Shikamaru person when I don't even know who is he?? And HOW did I get here before?!" She blurted off the simple questions on after another, starting off with the ones that bugged her the most at the moment.

Tsunade brushed her hand across the top of her desk, cleaning off whatever she had seen. "To answer your first question. Yes _here_ we have something other than physical energy. We call it chakra. Your chakra system is entwined inside of your body making networks of it everywhere from head to toe. With all these networks us ninjas are able to draw out and focus our chakra and use it for chakra _nature_ based attacks. But some justus' are base and most every ninja has to know them. The others come with practice and knowing what kind of nature your chakra is."

Kagome thought for a moment, nodding her head slowly. "Hmm understandable enough. But one more question on the 'chakra' thing. How do you ninjas know what _kind_ of nature your chakra is?"

"I was hoping you would ask. You're a very sharp child you know that Kagome?" She smiled at her again, reaching into the top drawer of her desk this time and pulling out four stripes of paper. "With these."

"Those? They look like ordinary pieces of paper!" Kagome pointed out.

Tsunade nodded. "They do, but they are different from the paper you write on. When you know how to control your chakra you insert a little into the paper and either one of five things will happen." Her voice took on a serious tone as she held up one finger. "One, if your chakra nature is wind the paper will tear. Two, if your chakra nature is fire the paper with burn. Three, if your chakra nature is earth the paper with crumble. Four, if your chakra nature is lightning the paper with crinkle and five, if your chakra nature is water the paper becomes wet." She put the slips away. "But that will be for another day. Did that answer your question?"

Kagome stared at her and nodded with her mouth open in amazement. "Yea.. that did. Wow there's a lot to being a ninja. I don't know how I did it before!" She rubbed her temples from all the new information. "Next question please." She pressed impatiently, her heart leaping with excitement. Despite it all being so new it all felt somehow very familiar yet she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Tsunade's eyes closed for a brief moment and a small smile crept onto her face. "Ah, Shikamaru. Well you two aren't really related. The Nara Clan family was the only family to offer to take you in, other than the Akimichi Clan but I thought it would be better for you if you lived with the Nara's."

"So then he's like... a step-brother kinda?"

"In a way yes. That's why your full name is Kagome Higurashi Nara, but since you are older now you can choose if you want that full name or just keep your regular name just as, Kagome Higurashi."

"Hmm.." Kagome put a thoughtful finger to her lip and Sakura fidgeted slightly. "Can I meet Shikamaru first before I decide anything? I mean, I should at least _thank_ the family for taking me in, it was nice of them."

"Very well." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Now for your last question. Sakura, you may leave for this if you have training to do with your team."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. I should be back in an hour or two." She turned and smiled at Kagome. "Nice meeting you Kagome, hope to see you again soon!" She waved slightly, turning on her heel and leaving the room swiftly.

"Will she be late?" Kagome wondered aloud after the door had shut after Sakura.

"She'll be okay. Kakashi is late almost all the time so one of his students being late shouldn't make him upset."

Kagome nodded, not really sure if Tsunade was right or not.

"But now, last question. As your file stated before you were here when you were 13. You don't remember because I believe your memory was wiped the night you disappear and somehow managed to get back to your own time.." Tsunade went quiet for a second, wondering how to tell her what had happened. "I was told that you were found wondering along the front entrance of Konoha around midnight. One of the guards had found you and brought you to the Third Hokage, who was alive at the time. He wasn't sure what to do with you yet so he let you stay with him that one night. The next day you were made to do tests to see who you were and where you came from. Where you came from is unknown still but all that they could figure out was that somehow you were a ninja. The Third Hokage trusted that you weren't a spy after the tests so he enrolled you into the Academy and around that time the Nara family took you in. You did good in the Academy, even though your report mostly says unknown. You were a bright and talented student. The village was lucky to have another. But... then one night you kind of disappeared. No on know how or why but no one ever found you again. Some assumed you were kidnapped, others assumed you had disappeared for a reason but no one really knew. All you had done was somehow crossed to your own time again, your memory of this place wiped clean." Tsunade sighed with relief. "But you're here again now...somehow."

Kagome was shocked. All that had happened and she had no idea! She paused, really letting all the information sinking in this time. "Wow. I'm sorry to have caused trouble if I did."

Tsunade shrugged. "I wasn't here at the time so it wasn't my problem."

"Oh.. okay. But wow, I am surprised that I had been here once already! Then..." She stopped. "How was I able to cross time to the Feudal Era and had the Shikon Jewel in my body if I had belonged to... this place to?"

The blond shook her head. "I don't know, sorry Kagome but I don't have all the answers for that. But with time, hopefully they will come to you. You're here now and I know that it happened for a reason."

The brunette nodded slowly, her eyes drifted down to her feet and she absent-mindedly twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. She heard Tsunade pack some papers away and she looked up. "Thank you for answering my questions, it was helpful. But what do I do now? I'm supposedly a ninja but I don't have anything to do here."

"Hmmm well you can walk around the village, there is plenty to see here. I have to make sure that you can be given the proper tests then assigned a proper Sensei and maybe a team if all goes well. I will call you when everything is set up and ready, until then just walk around. There are many people to interact with, get to know them, make some friends. I don't know how long you'll be here." Tsunade instructed, standing.

Kagome nodded. "Yes ma'am." She smiled and turned, walking out of the office.

Tsunade sighed heavily once she had gone. "This should go well." She muttered. "SHIZUNE!" She yelled for her assistant ready to make preparations already.

**8D Hey I finally got a chapter done woohoo! -3- I really hope you guys like this, I just got out of writers block and now I really excited about this story! 8D I'm glad I redid it :) D: Rawr this chapter wasn't that easy to write I had some trouble but I got through it. I think the second part might be better than the beginning but oh wells. Oh! Btw I am NOT sure if this takes place in Shippuden since Kagome if 15 and all. Do you guys think it should? It might but if it is.. this story does NOT follow along the lines of the real Naruto Manga so yea 83. So, please R&R! NO FLAMES! I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha -3- And also btw I might change the summary later 83 so expect a small change here and there maybe.  
**

**I.N.K**


End file.
